Sirius Makes a Birthday Video
by reeby10
Summary: It's Remus's birthday and Sirius wants to give him an extra special gift aside from the obvious. So he makes an adult video... hehe. Rated M. Complete. Remus's Reaction now up!
1. Making the Video

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: Masturbation porn video I guess...

A/N: Got this prompt on my friend's random generator. At first I thought it couldn't work but I made it anyway!! haha The link to the generator will eventually be on my profile so all the rest of you can have some fun too!!

Prompt: Sirius Black/ Sirius Black, Honeydukes, waterbed, video camera

* * *

Sirius was sitting on a waterbed holding a video camera. He had found the waterbed in the back room of Honeydukes one evening when he snuck in for some chocolate for Remus. He hadn't thought much of it at the time but now it was almost Remus's birthday. His seventeenth birthday. And Sirius wanted to have an extra special present ready for him, other than the traditional shag of course.

At first, he didn't know what to give him. Chocolate was Remus's favorite, of course, but that wasn't special enough. He debated with himself, tossing out ideas for not being special enough, until he found the video camera.

He had found it in Filch's office one day while Filch was issuing him detention. He had set off a few dung bombs to distract Filch long enough for Sirius to grab the video camera. He'd been given extra detention for his trouble but it would all be worth it very soon. Tomorrow was Remus's birthday and this present would be worth all the trouble he had gone through. Hopefully, Remus would appreciate the effort.

So now it was time to start. He set up the camera on box facing the waterbed and stepped in front of it after turning it on. Then he started stripping, moaning softly as his fingers grazed his own skin. He smirked to himself, he was already getting hard, thinking about Remus's reaction. After stripping, he sensually lay down on the waterbed. Then he started touching himself.

He moaned louder, stroking his own hard- on. He imagined Remus was there with him and became even more aroused. He stroked his cock for a few more minutes then turned, his rear to the camera. He quickly reached around plunged two fingers into the waiting hole. He moved them in and out, moaning louder and louder every time he hit the sensitive nerve endings inside. He was working himself up, thinking about Remus and touching himself with more urgency. Finally, he came, screaming Remus's name into the camera.

He lay on the bed for a few minutes, breathless, then stood and turned the camera off. He smiled. He really hoped Remus enjoyed his gift.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry!! I will be writing Moony's reaction eventually... it just might take me a while to write it... but stay tuned!! By the way, reviews make me happy:D  
Edit: Remus's Reaction is now up!! Enjoy!! :D


	2. Remus's Reaction

Disclaimer: Still not mine as far as I know...

Warning: yummy slashy goodness

A/N: So here is Remus's Reaction!! I'm really sorry it took so long, I was stuck in the boonie for 4 days over springbreak (last week) with no internet conection so I had to write it all by hand!! Some of it was written at different times so I hope it still makes sense. But its here now so I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

"What is this?" Remus asked, holding up the videotape he had just unwrapped.

"Part of your present from me," Sirius replied with a smirk. It was Remus's seventeenth birthday and he was currently opening the gifts from his friends. He had opened the one from his parents, a book of course, earlier that morning.

"But what is it? What's it a video of?" Remus asked again. He looked the tape over, looking for a clue to its contents.

"You'll have to wait until tonight to find out," Sirius said with an even more wicked grin. Remus blushed an interesting shade of red. "And you two are staying out of the dorm tonight." He pointed at James and Peter.

James nodded, grinning a bit, "Mind if I sleep over, Lily?"

"Not at all," she said, grinning too.

Peter still looked confused. "But why?" he asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Because, my dim witted friend, I'm giving Remus his gift tonight. And I think you at least would appreciate if it was given in private."

Peter's mouth formed a small "o" at the realization of what that "gift" was. He blushed.

"Now that we've got that straightened out," Remus said, his face still slightly flushed, "can I open the rest of my gifts?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now can I have my gift?" It was later the same night and they had just returned from an afternoon at Hogsmeade celebrating Remus's birthday. James had already gone up to Lily's room and Peter had scampered off somewhere, so they were alone in the dorm. Remus sat one the beds while Sirius tinkered with a strange plastic box.

"Just a sec, it's almost ready." Remus watched as Sirius bent over, connecting wires. He blushed as he realized Sirius had noticed him staring.

Sirius wiggled his rear a bit, making Remus blush further. "All ready," he reported with a grin. He sat next to Remus on the bed and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Just sit back and enjoy," he said, blushing slightly. He quickly tapped his wand on the box and sat back.

At first, the screen showed a room that Remus was quite familiar with, the back room of Honeyduke's, but with a slight change. A waterbed sat in the middle of the room.

They both watched, one in confusion and quite a bit of apprehension, the other hopeful and even more apprehension, as Sirius walked into the picture, sat down, and began removing his pants.

"You made a porn video? With who? And why, for crying out loud, are you showing me this?" Remus asked incredulous. He was quite hurt by his lover's seeming infidelity.

"Well, not porn, per se. Just watch, you'll see," Sirius replied. They continued watching the screen.

Remus was blushing in moments, realizing that, no, this wasn't a porn video, at least mostly, but a video of Sirius touching himself. When the video Sirius began moaning, Remus blushed darker still and glanced down. His pants were beginning to become uncomfortably tight. From the twinkle in Sirius's eyes, he knew exactly what kind of effect the video was having on his boyfriend.

But Sirius was getting hard too. The sight of Remus getting so aroused watching him touch himself was enough for Sirius to want to shag him right then and there. But, he was controlling himself.

Remus, however, was having a harder time of it. His hand was slowly inching its way to the now prominent bulge in his pants. He wanted to pleasure himself just as Sirius had done.

"Oh no you don't, love," Sirius whispered in his ear as Remus's hand reached for the zipper of his pants. He let out a whimper, he needed relief right now! Sirius grinned at his reaction, "Let me."

Sirius quickly crawled so he was lying over his lover's legs, careful not to block his view of the TV. He took the zipper in his mouth, slowly unzipping it as he looked into Remus's lust filled eyes. He quickly removed both pants and underwear in one smooth motion, staring mesmerized by the beautiful body beneath him.

Remus seemed to think he was taking too long, because his hand again drifted closer to his throbbing member. Sirius playfully batted the hand away and grinned wickedly before taking Remus's whole length into his mouth.

Remus gasped at the feeling of the hot cavern that engulfed him. He moaned as the talented tongue caressed him and hands came to rub up and down his thighs. He stared at the TV, trying to hold in a scream of pleasure. He watched as Sirius sucked his cock and stroked his own on the TV. It had to be the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life.

At this thought, Remus just about lost himself. "Sirius, I'm- I'm going to-" he managed to gasp out between moans.

Sirius quickly disengaged himself with a pop, making Remus whimper at the loss. "Ah but dear," he began, turning toward the TV. He just caught a glimpse of himself, lying on the waterbed, panting in a pool of his own semen, before the video went black. Remus whimpered at this second loss. Sirius gave him a quick kiss. "I have something even better planned!"

Remus looked at him, still in a daze of pleasure, as he reached into a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, opening it and spreading it on his fingers. He slowly inserted a finger into his own waiting whole, gasping a little at the coldness.

"Wha-" Remus began, but was cut off by another soft kiss.

"Since it's your birthday, I thought I'd give you a live show," Sirius explained, with a grin. He inserted a second finger and began pumping them in and out, moaning a little as he prepared himself.

Remus stared hungrily at the fingers. He was enjoying this "show" even more than the one before. Soon, a third finger was inserted and Sirius moaned even loader as he massaged his own prostate. Remus watched him through lust heavy eyes.

None too soon, Sirius removed his fingers and again took up the bottle of lube. This time he spread it along his lover's length, making him gasp and buck at the touch. Sirius chuckled and positioned himself above the younger boy. He slowly sat, impaling himself, making them both moan in pleasure.

Once he was adjusted, he lifted himself, letting gravity bring him down. Remus's hands found their way to his hips, wanting to increase the pace. Sirius leaned over and their lips met in a fiery kiss. They broke apart a moment later as Remus's cock brushed the other's prostate, making him moan in pleasure. The pace became more frenzied, half panted names emerging between breathless moans.

Sirius finally came all over their stomachs with a hoarse cry of his lover's name. The cry and the tightening of the hot muscles around his cock pushed Remus over the edge and he too cried out in pleasure. They collapsed in a boneless heap for a moment, catching their breaths, before Sirius pulled himself from the other boy and lay next to him. He pulled the blanket over their sweat-drenched bodies and Remus snuggled close to him, his eyes already shut.

"Happy birthday, love," Sirius whispered in his ear. Remus gave his a soft kiss before they both drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: So there it was... Did you like?? Quite a bit longer than the fist part wasn't it!! hehe Me loveth reviews!! :D


End file.
